Promesas
by akasha-bennington
Summary: One shot Narcisa x Regulus [SiriusBellatrix implícito] ¿Y si Narcisa fuera la culpable de la muerte de Regulus? SPOILERS


**¡Holitas!**

**Bueno, hoy estoy creativa jejeje, por eso he decidido subir este ff. En realidad pues no tiene más que una pequeña teoría que se me ocurrió sobre Narcisa y Regulus. No está demasiado desarrollado, tan sólo lo justo para explicar lo que se me ocurrió. Puede que haya lagunas, no sé, pero tampoco quise ahondar demasiado en detalles, tan sólo lo que concierne a Regulus y Narcisa. Eso sí, también hay Sirius/Bellatrix implícito jejeje ¿cómo no?**

**Dedico este ff a Miss Marlene. No sé si lo leerá, pero bueno, se lo dedico a ella porque sé que le gusta la pareja Regulus/Narcisa.**

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece y no gano nada con esto. Todo es de JK Rowling y WB.**

**Ah, por cierto, el ff en sí es un puro Spoiler del 6º así que si no lo habéis leído, mejor no leáis el ff jejeje.**

PROMESAS

De nuevo, la noche las protegía, aunque a ello ayudara las túnicas oscuras con que se cubrían. Tampoco había nadie cerca, pero toda precaución era poca en los tiempos que corrían.

Atrás dejaban la casa de Snape, que se volvía a sumir en el anonimato con las luces apagadas después de que la visita se marchara, la luz de luna las guiaba ahora hacia su destino; la misma orilla del río donde habían aparecido momentos atrás.

Narcisa había acelerado el paso, dejando atrás a su hermana a propósito. Su caminar nervioso la delataba. Estaba tratando de evitarla, no quería oír los reproches que Bellatrix tendría hacia ella después de lo ocurrido, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano llegarían, por mucho que ella se empeñara en postergarlo.

Unos metros más atrás, Bellatrix la observaba, sabiendo que Narcisa huía de forma disimulada. No iba a correr para alcanzarla, como había hecho antes para impedir que cometiera un error, la dejaría libre por unos minutos.

Aún le quemaba la mano que Narcisa le atacó, pero también su varita permanecía fija entre sus dedos, casi todavía sintiendo el temblor del Voto Inquebrantable que, una vez más, su hermana le había hecho realizar.

No había sido ella directamente la que lo propuso, pero sólo con insinuarlo quedaba patente que nadie más sino ella sería quien haría la unión.

Y mientras la veía alejarse seguía preguntándose qué era aquello que tenía Narcisa que hacía que los hombres arriesgaran su vida por ella.

Era algo tan incomprensible… A simple vista no tenía nada de extraordinario salvo su belleza y elegancia. No era valiente y firme como ella, tampoco era leal, sólo aprovechaba su aspecto para su propio beneficio sin tener en cuenta los riesgos que podrían suponer para los demás. Analizándolo fríamente, no podía reprocharle nada, era un gesto totalmente Slytherin.

Ésta vez, el motivo había sido Draco. Por culpa de sus debilidades había estado a punto de poner en peligro los planes del Señor Tenebroso, pero increíblemente, una vez más, alguien se ofreció a dar la cara por ella.

¿Se había parado a pensar lo que podría ocurrirle a Snape?

A lo lejos, vio cómo Narcisa la esperaba al borde del río, después ambas desaparecerían tomando caminos distintos. Al acercarse, notó que Narcisa rehuía su mirada.

- ¿Quién será el próximo?- dijo Bellatrix, directa, sabiendo que así dolería más.

El destello de los ojos de Narcisa brilló bajo la capucha negra que le cubría parcialmente el rostro.

- ¿El próximo de qué? No entiendo lo que me quieres decir, Bella.- respondió Narcisa con palabras entrecortadas.

- Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.- dijo Bellatrix,

Alargó su mano hasta el cuello de Narcisa, haciendo que la mujer intentara apartarse, pero fue lo bastante rápida para atrapar la fina cadena dorada que llevaba al cuello. No se la había enseñado, pero Bellatrix, observadora, se había dado cuenta que desde que Lucius estaba en Azkaban, Narcisa había vuelto a usarla.

De un pequeño tirón sacó la cadena fuera de la túnica. Ahora en su mano brillaba una medalla.

- ¿Pensaste en él cuando obligaste a Snape a hacerlo?- dijo Bellatrix.

Narcisa arrebató la medalla de la mano de Bellatrix, volviendo a introducirla dentro de su túnica.

- No tienes derecho…- murmuró.

- No, Cissy, la que no tienes derecho eres tú. Da la cara de una vez, únete a nosotros y haz las cosas por ti misma.

- Soy más útil así.- respondió Narcisa.

- ¿Cómo?- exclamó Bellatrix.- ¿Engatusando a los hombres para que hagan lo que tú no te atreves?

Narcisa se quedó sin habla, de sus labios abiertos no salió ningún sonido. Sus ojos se empañaron.

- Es la vida de Draco la que estaba en juego. ¡Haría lo que fuera por protegerle!

- Si te unieras a nosotros podrías protegerle tú misma, en lugar de delegar tus obligaciones en otros.

- Yo… no soy una asesina…- murmuró Narcisa a la vez que sus lágrimas comenzaban a brotar.

- Oh, claro que lo eres. Una asesina muy sutil, desde luego, pero asesina de todos modos. Te recuerdo que si Snape muere, serás asesina reincidente.- dijo Bellatrix, bastante divertida por haber hecho que las entrañas de Narcisa se revolvieran de remordimiento.

Con un débil sonido, Narcisa desapareció de su lado. Bellatrix, a pesar de que supiera a dónde se dirigiría, no pensó en seguirla. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. No soportaba aquella manía de Narcisa. Siempre creyó que habría aprendido la lección, que aquello no fue más que una tontería de niños, pero acababa de ver que, a pesar del paso de los años, Narcisa volvía a cometer el mismo error, esta vez deliberadamente.

Y entonces, sabiendo que Narcisa estaría en otro lugar rememorando los mismos recuerdos, Bellatrix recordó todo lo que sabía acerca de la muerte de Regulus.

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

Desde siempre supo que un extraño vínculo unía a Narcisa y Regulus, igual que los unía a ella y Sirius. Cuando aún eran pequeños y todavía no había diferencias entre ellos, eran parejas inseparables, siempre urdiendo alguna travesura o buscando algún escondite secreto. La única diferencia que había era que, Bellatrix y Sirius se distanciaron para nunca volver, mientras que Regulus y Narcisa se unieron con promesas de muerte.

Muchas veces, Bellatrix había llegado a la conclusión de que todo formaba parte de la admiración de Narcisa y Regulus hacia ella y Sirius. No había duda de que nunca llegarían a ser como ellos. Incluso en ese sentido, la sangre parecía tener un proceso de selección natural, llegando a creer que Sirius y ella se habían llevado la mejor parte, aunque cada uno a su manera. Ambos eran decididos y obstinados, aunque con ideas diferentes. Ellos representaban el extremismo al límite. Ella haciéndose mortífaga, la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso. Él, siendo el mayor traidor a la sangre.

Sin embargo, Narcisa y Regulus nunca fueron así. Apuntaban maneras, desde luego, como no podía ser de otra forma viniendo de la familia Black, pero no dejaban de ser una mala copia difuminada de lo que pretendían ser.

Cuando el odio empezó a instalarse entre Sirius y Bellatrix, Regulus y Narcisa comenzaban a acercase más y Bellatrix no podía sino mirarles con un deje de envidia. No podía evitar pensar que cuando siempre los encontraba escondidos detrás de algún rincón, lo hacían por venganza hacia ella, por hacerle ver que ellos siempre seguirían unidos.

Con el paso de los años, a ojos de Bellatrix todo se volvía más evidente. Probablemente nadie lo sospechara, pero ella sabía adivinar lo que se escondía detrás de cada gesto. No era difícil saber por qué siempre se sentaban juntos en clase, por qué se quedaban los últimos en la sala común, por qué de vez en cuando se hacía la desentendida al notar un pie equivocado subir por su pierna bajo la mesa.

No iba a delatarlos por mucho que deseara que Sirius nunca se hubiera alejado.

A veces pensaba qué ocurriría cuando la burbuja en que vivían explotara. Los dos eran los más pequeños de la familia, sin duda mimados hasta límite insospechados, pero algún día tendrían que afrontar su destino. No todo iba a ser siempre de color de rosa.

Y todo se desencadenó desde el día en que Sirius abandonó a su familia para renegar de su propia sangre, dejando así una carga pesada que cayó sobre Regulus. Tendría que afrontar el destino del que su hermano había huido, y aunque fuera algo a lo que le aleccionaron desde pequeño, saber la gran responsabilidad que recaía sobre él era un golpe duro.

Porque él no era como Sirius ni tampoco como Bellatrix. Él sólo entendía de juegos a escondidas con Narcisa, no tenía la capacidad de decidir, tan sólo se dejaba llevar por el camino que otros se habían encargado de trazarle. Y lo lamentó el día que aceptó que el camino de regreso se había cerrado. Él, ahora era el heredero. De él se esperaban cosas terribles que Sirius nunca había aceptado. Ya demasiado tarde se preguntaba por qué en vez de trazar sueños en las nubes, no se paró a analizar aquello que se había pasado años asintiendo como un autómata.

Y es que Narcisa tampoco estaría ahí para siempre. Sus caminos comenzaban a separarse, aunque ellos quisieran evitarlo. Narcisa pronto estaría comprometida.

Fue a traición cómo Bellatrix se vio involucrada en todo aquello. Una noche, de vuelta a casa por vacaciones, los sorprendió en la habitación de Narcisa. Los dos estaban a oscuras, sentados en el suelo mirando un libro con atención.

Habría parecido una escena inocente, sin duda, pero no lo era. Viendo que el destino iba a separarlos pronto, buscaron una forma de unirse. Y fue esa noche cuando Narcisa le enseñó a Bellatrix la hoja del libro que consultaban, en la cual se explicaba el proceso del Voto Inquebrantable.

Bellatrix quiso negarse, pero no pudo. Sabía que si no era ella, buscarían a otro que sellara la promesa. Trató de convencerles de que era algo peligroso, pero sus oídos estaban sordos por el amor. De este modo, con cada hebra dorada que salía de su varita, los destinos de Regulus y Narcisa quedarían fundidos, tres promesas. Narcisa fue quien las formuló, jurándose no dejar de amarse, nunca traicionarse, no decepcionarse. En lugar de alianzas, una cadena de oro adornó a partir de entonces sus cuellos.

Al día siguiente, Narcisa se comprometió con Lucius, tal y como todo estaba previsto.

Y con el tiempo, Regulus comenzaba a oír las palabras llenas de experiencia que Bellatrix le traía, informándole del futuro que le esperaba con voz llena de admiración.

Él nunca sentiría esa admiración, y a veces habría deseado ser como Sirius y escapar. Pero nunca lo sería, por tanto, asumía su destino con resignación, al igual que Narcisa había asumido el suyo.

La cuenta atrás llegaba a su fin, poco a poco, con lentitud, como si con ello quisiera que sus conciencias se habituaran a lo que les esperaba, y mientras tanto, aprovechaban cada momento que aún les quedaba.

La noche en que Narcisa se casaba con Lucius, Regulus aceptó su destino. Su piel quedó marcada por aquello que nunca había llegado a desear realmente, pero su cuello seguía adornado con la medalla de oro que, a partir de ese día, Narcisa tuvo que dejar de llevar.

Bellatrix sabía que había muchas expectativas puestas en su primo, y en gran parte se sentía responsable de que su aprendizaje fuera el correcto. Aquellos momentos que no pasaban a disposición del Señor Tenebroso, lo ocupaban aprendiendo, enseñándole los secretos ocultos de las Artes Oscuras en las que Bellatrix le llevaba algunos años de ventaja.

Pero se daba cuenta que, a diferencia de ella, que siempre deseaba más, Regulus se limitaba a atender con gesto afligido, a menudo perdiendo su vista por la ventana y llevando inconscientemente la mano a su pecho, acariciando la medalla.

Lo observaba atentamente cada vez que tenían alguna misión, y se daba cuenta de que siempre trataba de mantenerse al margen, siempre evitaba luchar. Le advirtió que esa no era la actitud de un buen mortífago. No sirvió de nada.

A menudo veía que sus ojos estaban vacíos, había perdido aquello que daba sentido a su vida, lo único por lo que alguna vez sintió algo. Lo único que había elegido por su propia voluntad. No era ni la sombra de cuando se lo encontraba por Hogwarts escondiéndose detrás de las armaduras, colocándose delante de Narcisa para que a ella no la castigaran. Y no podía entender cómo no sentía la misma pasión que ella hacia su nueva vida.

Cada vez le veía más distante, y no podía evitar acordarse de Sirius cuando comenzó a alejarse de ellos, de ella… Sentía esa sospecha crecer y crecer y cada vez que intentaba inculcarle su pasión por aquello que él debería sentir de forma natural, siempre lo encontraba demasiado ocupado consultando extraños libros. De vez en cuando sorprendiéndole con alguna pregunta interesante que la hacía creer que aún no estaba todo perdido.

Día a día, Regulus confirmaba que aquella vida no estaba hecha para él. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que tuviera que matar y, siendo sincero, no se creía capaz de hacerlo. El ambiente en que se movía no le gustaba, es más, empezaba a darle verdadero miedo que hubiera tanta gente apoyando las ideas del Señor Tenebroso sin saber exactamente qué había detrás de todo. Porque lo que había detrás de todo era puro fanatismo, confianza ciega, y escasos escrúpulos. Él creía en la supremacía de la sangre pero hasta cierto punto, no en masacres de gente inocente sin consideración.

En una misión, Bellatrix le puso a prueba, dejándole a su merced a un muggle moribundo. Era fácil, pero era terrible. No lo hizo, y huyó alejándose de aquel horror, sabiendo que con ese gesto de deslealtad estaba poniendo en peligro su propia vida.

¿Pero realmente le importaba su vida? Su vida ya no era nada, tan sólo una sombra de horror y dolor. ¿Qué le importaba morir si con ello hacía algo que valiera la pena? Cada noche se retorcía en pesadillas de cadáveres donde Narcisa le tendía la mano para que volviera con ella. Cuando despertaba, se daba cuenta de que nunca podría volver a tenerla. Pero sí podía escapar del horror.

Notaba el ambiente enrarecido que se respiraba cuando estaba en compañía de los demás mortífagos. Sentía la mirada inquisidora de Bellatrix en su espalda, podía leer en su silencio que le había contado todo al Señor Tenebroso. Y luego, desviaba la mirada hacia Lucius, aquel maldito que corría la suerte que él debería haber saboreado…

Su vida había acabado, lo sabía aunque nadie le hubiera dicho nada. En cualquier momento, si tenía suerte, un Avada Kedavra acabaría con él, sino, podría tardar horas en sucumbir a una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

¿Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo?

Hacía tiempo que, investigando aquellos libros que Bellatrix le enseñó al principio, obtuvo una pista. Algo muy importante. Si iba a morir, lo haría llevándose consigo una parte del alma de Voldemort. Con su muerte acercaría, aunque sólo fuese un pequeño paso, la paz al mundo mágico. Esa paz que nunca podría tener.

Y en sus intentos desesperados aparecía una y otra vez Sirius, el traidor. Cómo lamentaba haberle juzgado, cómo lamentaba no haberle seguido cuando aún tuvo oportunidad, cómo lamentaba no parecerse a él tanto como hubiese querido…

La Marca le quemaba. El Señor Tenebroso le reclamaba, quizás para una misión, o tal vez para morir, no lo sabía, porque en aquella noche cerrada y tempestuosa, Regulus se internaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, buscando la explicación de alguien.

Horace Slughorn lo recibió medio adormecido. Aquel que había sido su profesor, quien una vez más le incluyó en su selecto círculo tan sólo por el escaso mérito de apellidarse Black, le proporcionó lo que necesitaba saber. Aunque para ello hubiera tenido que acudir a las Artes Oscuras recién aprendidas. Le fastidiaba haberlo hecho así, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

La Marca parecía a punto de convertirse en llamas. El dolor era insoportable. Pero él, tenía una misión aquella noche, y no estaba precisamente al servicio del Señor Tenebroso.

Encontró la cueva, cruzó el lago y bebió la poción que cubría el Horcrux. Destruiría un trozo de Voldemort antes de morir. Consiguió salir, debilitado, tambaleándose casi sin poder mantener el equilibrio.

Quizás tuviera tiempo de encontrar algún antídoto.

Pero de repente, su corazón se paró, sus ojos se abrieron. Y lo único que pudo recordar fueron las palabras ilusionadas de Narcisa al oírle decir que se uniría a Voldemort tan pronto como pudiera. Sus ojos que le miraban como a un héroe.

Su cuerpo comenzó a caer despacio por la roca, volando por el precipicio, hundiéndose en el agua. El Horcrux se separó de sus dedos, perdiéndose en el mar, sin haberle dado tiempo a destruirlo. Su cuerpo, vagó sin rumbo hasta ser hallado a muchos kilómetros encallado en la orilla de una playa. La medalla quedó atrapada en una roca del precipicio, para luego ser arrastrada por el viento.

Voldemort no le había matado, tampoco la poción o el Horcrux. Había sido la promesa que hizo a Narcisa. Aunque no había dejado de amarla, al traicionar a Voldemort, también la había traicionado, y por tanto, decepcionado. Ella había guardado la estúpida ilusión que algún día pudieran volver a estar juntos.

Bellatrix se enteró días después, junto con el resto de la familia, de que Regulus había muerto y había sido encontrado en un paraje lejano. Durante años, creyó que se trató de un suicidio. Regulus nunca tuvo esa valentía que habría hecho de Sirius un mortífago perfecto. Le decepcionó que ni siquiera hubiera tenido el valor de morir a manos de Voldemort o alguno de sus fieles. Esa cobardía le convertía en traidor.

Otro más, de tantos que ya había en su familia.

Pero muchos años después, Bellatrix descubrió todo lo que se ocultaba detrás de la muerte de Regulus. Años de lealtad que habían hecho que Voldemort le confiara uno de sus más sagrados secretos. Supo entonces que Regulus había muerto víctima del Voto Inquebrantable en el momento en que se convirtió en el mayor traidor de todos. El rechazo era traición, como Sirius, pero lo que había hecho Regulus no tenía nombre. Si había alguien que mereciera la muerte, era él, que no sólo había tratado de huir una vez que la Marca brillaba sobre su brazo, sino que trató de atentar contra el Señor Tenebroso intentando destruir un sexto de su valiosa alma.

Cada vez que lo recordaba, más similitudes le veía con respecto a Sirius y ella. Narcisa y Bellatrix habían sido sus respectivas asesinas, aunque de modo indirecto, a los cuatro les unía una relación tormentosa, pero ellos siempre serían unos traidores y siempre se merecerían la muerte.

**Bueno, pues nada, ahí está mi pequeña teoría, que sé de sobra que es totalmente improbable, pero vamos, que me gusta aprovecharme de las lagunas de los libros jejeje e inventarme mis propios argumentos.**

**Como es obvio, podría haberme extendido mucho más, como por ejemplo en todo el tema de cómo Regulus descubre los Horcrux y todo eso, pero bueno, a parte de que tampoco me había parado a pensar en eso, la base del ff es la "afición" de Narcisa por el Voto Inquebrantable, la similitud entre ella y Regulus y Bellatrix/Sirius, y bueno, la muerte de Regulus por culpa del Voto.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios, y ¡no seáis muy malos conmigo! Esto no es más que una simple teoría improbable un poquito desarrollada jejeje.**

**¡Besitos!**


End file.
